creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Weeping Angel II
I had recently been coming home from my work one night, when I heard on the radio that an urban attack had occurred, and that two men and a woman were found dead at the scene. I was quite used to attacks in my area, since there were a lot of thugs roaming the streets at night with knives and sawn-off shotguns they would use and threaten you for money or something else (I have had experience with one of these men before, but I never found out who they were as they were masked) so you can't really say no once they ask. I had worked night shifts at the power plant (this is where I work) when I was coming home, and found my six year old daughter Jessica and my five year old son Clinton playing hide and seek. I smiled and went to the kitchen to make myself a meal. It was hard coping with them, as my wife had died in a car accident involving a high-speed chase. She was killed when a truck crashed into her car. The poor kids never really knew their mother a lot; she was only a vague memory, so I would entertain them as much as I could. I lounged on the sofa and said, "Hey kids, wanna watch a movie?" out loud, as they came running towards the sofa screaming "Yeah, Dad!" I browsed the movie cabinet and decided to watch Shrek 2 with them (it was their favourite film) and waited for the DVD to play. They sat beside me as I ate my microwaveable meal on my lap, and they stared at my food as if they were hungry. As the movie started playing, the lights went out and the TV turned off. We couldn't see a thing, and I ended up dropping my food on the floor as my dog ate it near my feet. I heard the kids going "Daddy, what happened?!" and "Daddy?" and I tried to comfort them saying it was an electrical blow in the fuse box. They sat beside each other as I took out my small ladder and tried mending the fuse box, however, the fuse box was fine and nothing was damaged. I was a little concerned here, and thought maybe a slug had gone over a wire of some sort so I decided to check the WiFi box as well. I found nothing wrong with it, and I was confused as to what caused it. I had no way to contact anyone and see the same, so I decided to look outside and see if anyone had the same thing. When I walked outside, there were no cars, and no lights on in any houses. It was strange as the family next door owned three cars and had their own driveway which they were usually parked on, and they were gone. I knocked on their door and waited patiently, looking over my shoulder occasionally from the rustling leaves of a bird in the trees, and they opened the door. "Hey, has your electricity gone?" I asked. I noticed it was their teenage son who answered the door. "What?" he replied, sounding angry. "Well, my power has gone and I can't find anything wrong with the fuse box or wires, so I was wondering if it was associated with the area?" "Everything is fine, Samuel, go back inside," he said to me, closing the door in my face. I was a little angry how he seemed to have no respect for me and just ended the conversation there. I opened the letter box flap on the door and saw him walking off into the garden outside his house. I was quite worried at this point, thinking car jackers had been there or that everyone had left for some reason. I went back inside and found Clinton and Jessica playing hide and seek again. I pulled out my phone, but it didn't work either, so I scanned the cupboards in pitch blackness and found some matches. Eventually I lit a flame and I had a small light that illuminated around the room. I found Jessica with her hands over her eyes which I assumed she was counting for something whilst he hid, so I called Clinton down. "Hey, Jessica, where is Clinton?" I asked her, trying to remain calm. "I don't know, Daddy," she replied with her hands still over her eyes. "Sweetie, you can take your hands off your eyes," I said, thinking she was counting for ages. "I'm not counting, Daddy," she replied to me, sounding serious. "Then what are you doing?" I asked her, confused. "I am copying the statue in the garden, it has its hands over its eyes," she replied. I looked into the garden, and surprisingly, there it was. It was a statue, a stone statue, just about my size. It had wings and was not there before. I approached the garden, opening the door as it creaked slightly, and approached the statue. I wanted to touch it, maybe it was the neighbour's kid playing a trick on me since he sounded stubborn when he answered the door, but I didn't touch it as I had a bad gut feeling. I went back inside and could not see Jessica anywhere. I looked in the closet, her room, and even under the sofa where she usually went, and that's when it happened. As I looked under the sofa, I saw a pair of feet in front of my eyes. I didn't know if they had seen me or not, but the feet were stone. I looked at them for a while, as I was very scared now. I thought they had taken my children, so I asked it a question. "Uh, w... who are you?" I said to it. "Daddy, why did you leave me alone, it got me!" the statue replied. I was shaking at this point, as it was speaking to me and had my little girl's voice. "Wh... wha... where is Jessica?" I asked angrily. "She's dead, Daddy, you left her too long," it replied. I saw the door was open, and had to make quick thoughts on leaving or not. I tried to see how close I was and if I could make it out, hoping this was a bad dream. I shot my head up fast, knocking the sofa into it, as I ran outside to the door. I ran so far, and still saw no cars, no lights, and no people. I was tired and becoming dizzy from running so far. I eventually collapsed, and faded out into blackness. Two Hours Later I woke up in the middle of the road, and saw the blurred image of a black object approaching me. I rubbed my eyes, still dazed about the previous events from the night. I thought it was one of those things approaching me, but I was surprised. It was a black car, approaching me in the distance, as I looked around, I saw an old man emptying his trash can. "I must have been sleepwalking and dreaming," I told myself, as I stood up, allowing the car to pass by me. I was happy, and ran back to my house to find my kids eating some frosties cereal and watching cartoon on the television. I was glad as they said, "Daddy, where were you?!" and they hugged me. I was late for work, and got changed into my clothes. I hugged my children as their babysitter came over, and they shouted with joy that she had arrived. I paid her and went to work. I had arrived at work, and I was filling out my documents as usual. I finished typing up my document on a new worker, and saw a man standing at my desk. "May I help you?" I asked. He dropped a picture on my desk and walked away, leaving the building. I turned the picture around as he turned it to the other side, and on there, was a picture of one of the statues and above it, there was writing that read, "Whatever holds the image of an angel itself becomes an angel..." Category:Beings Category:Items/Objects Category:Dreams/Sleep